DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): The Keystone Symposium entitled "Potassium Channels: Structure, Function and Therapeutic Utilities" has as its goal a review of the current state of knowledge (ca. March 2000) concerning the role of potassium-selective membrane ion channels, and discussion of how these data can be used to further the targeting of these channels in the development of specific pharmacotherapies. It has become clear in the last decade that potassium channels play key roles in regulating cell functions, particularly but not exclusively in excitable cells such as muscle and neurons. Distinct pharmacologies have begun to be developed against particular potassium channels much as has occurred with G-protein regulated receptors. The primary mission of this symposium is to develop strategies for drug discovery efforts directed at potassium channels, and to delineate, based on current data, the most likely therapeutic targets for such efforts. This differs from other meetings devoted to potassium channels, in that this will be the primary mission of this symposium, and that industrial scientists actively engaged in such projects will play a prominent role in communicating the processes involved in translating basic research findings from both academic and industrial laboratories into successful drug development strategies.